Talk:PotterPedia Wiki
Wordmark I'm feel extremely bad doing this after all the hard work Professor Tofty put into making the current wordmark, but I figured that we needed a png image anyways in order to advertise the wiki. And even though we already have a wordmark I figured I'd make a second option available in case we wanted to hold a more formal vote; if so, then I vote for ProfessorTofty's wordmark. --Hunniebunn (talk) 00:13, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :Are you talking about a more general sort of wordmark? Because the one I posted was really intended only to be for the Hallowe'en theme - it would be replaced with something else once the holiday is over. ProfessorTofty (talk) 00:47, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::No, actually - what I did was, essentially, remove the pictures and change the font on your wordmark to compare the fonts and see which one was preferred. I'm working on a more general one once I finish with this matter, as well as clearing something up on an other site. --Hunniebunn (talk) 00:50, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, if you just want to change the fonts, that's fine, though personally I'm satisfied with the ones on the current wordmark. But you'd be in favour of keeping the images of Snape and Voldemort, then? ProfessorTofty (talk) 00:52, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Honestly, I fail to see how Snape and Voldemort emphasise Hallowe'en. Nevertheless, yes, I am in favour of the current wordmark. And I'm already almost finished the general wordmark... you don't mind if we kept the current colour theme year round, except at holidays? Harry granger and I liked the idea. --Hunniebunn (talk) 00:55, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::Sure, I don't mind the current theme. As for Snape and Voldemort - well-- Voldemort killed Harry's parents on Hallowe'en, and B.) he's just one scary dude. As for Snape, well, other than the scary dude part, I dunno. Maybe a Hogwarts ghost, then, or a Dementor? ProfessorTofty (talk) 00:59, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::No, no, it's fine as is. The current font seemed... I dunno... I thought it was a tad cheerful all things considered. However, I think we ought to keep the wordmark the way it is now and then next Hallowe'en we can change it to a different one, then the year after that we could make a different one, the circle never ends :D. I really do appreciate your doing the decorations here, though - actually, I appreciate all your contributions here. --Hunniebunn (talk) 01:01, October 17, 2012 (UTC) General Wordmark For those wondering, this was the first idea I had in mind for the more generic, almost-year-round wordmark for the wiki to use; however, other options are more than warmly welcomed; after all, this is a community. --Hunniebunn (talk) 00:59, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :I like the general idea, although I kinda also would like to have something a bit more graphic, other than just text. ProfessorTofty (talk) 01:02, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay, then, example number two: And I'll make another three, just to get a round five images to choose from. --Hunniebunn (talk) 01:09, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :I like the basic idea, although I think it's too large - it can only be a maximum of 250 by 65. And I'd lose that border around the edges. ProfessorTofty (talk) 01:21, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh... is there any way to shrink the image once it's on the wiki? And I don't know how to... there's no crop button, and doing so manually I often make mistakes. Are or any better? Looking at them in preview mode I`d guess not... hopefully it can be fixed. Sorry. --Hunniebunn (talk) 01:28, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :::It seems to me you need some sort of graphic editing program. I usually edit in Microsoft Paint and then save in Irfanview. I can take care of the fixing up with the size and the border and stuff once we've decided on a final image, if you like. But I'd avoid any image that favours a particular House. ProfessorTofty (talk) 01:32, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Surprisingly enough, I do use MS Paint; however, I have no idea what Irfanview is. I'd appreciate it very much if you could fix up the errors, though as for the image to be picked I think the second one (with Harry holding his lit wand) as the best. --Hunniebunn (talk) 01:36, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::Irfanview is a free graphics program that allows you to save in a number of formats and manipulate images. If you Google it, you should be able to find it fairly easy. Anyway, here's the resized image: ProfessorTofty (talk) 01:42, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Okay then, thanks very much. So, come November 2, 2012, that'll be our wordmark? Cool. I'm going to try to make it our advertisement picture, since none have worked so far and you need an image a certain size to publish the ad. --Hunniebunn (talk) 01:44, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::You mean the Promote feature? That's just supposed to be a general image from the series. It's not supposed to have our logo on it. ProfessorTofty (talk) 02:03, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::I see. Could you please find one, if you could? Thank you. --Hunniebunn (talk) 02:27, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::I think I'll see about designing one, something that focuses on the fact that we're about the books. Sometime tomorrow, though. ProfessorTofty (talk) 03:04, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Poll When is someone going to act on a poll that was decided One Year Ago? Tahis9 (talk) 03:43, January 10, 2014 (UTC) :Which poll? Hunnie Bunn as well as ProfessorTofty do not work here anymore. You are since a very long time the only "new" person here. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 08:45, January 10, 2014 (UTC)